Started With That Kiss
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: A TMNT fanfiction companion piece to Girls Night and Broken. How Raph and Jessica's relationship began and changed over the course of several years. Raph/OC. I don't own TMNT characters or places, only my OC(s). Please R&R.


**Started With That Kiss**

_A TMNT fanfiction companion piece to Girls Night and Broken. How Raph and Jessica's relationship began and changed over the course of several years. Raph/OC. I don't own TMNT characters or places, only my OC(s). Please R&R._

It started with that kiss, all at once there seemed to be butterflies, panic, and nervousness, and then doubt. It's crazy how something so simple could chance so much.

I'd been living with the guys, the turtles, for six months when it happened. Raph and I were in the dojo, as usual, working on my training. I had come to spend most of my time with him, and enjoyed the training more now than ever.

Raphael was about five foot, dark green, well built and had stunning amber colored eyes. Though his weapon of choice were a pair of Sais; he could handle anything from swords and throwing stars, to a bow and everything in between. He had an "in your face" attitude about life that was refreshing, since most people didn't care or take much notice of each other anymore.

In my own eyes I was nothing special. Just a girl from Long Island that ended up wondering around Manhattan; homeless, banged up, and in trouble. My parents had died in a horrible car crash upstate when I was five. With no other family to claim me, I spent most of my childhood with two wonderful but elderly foster parents.

Dave and Ginger had loved me, and were wonderful models for my life. The only problem was their ages. By the time they took me in at seven, Dave had just turned sixty and Ginger was working her way there. Ten years later they would fall victim to a horrible man.

I was seventeen the first time I met Hun. Dave and Ginger owned and operated a small bakery on the edge of the _Purple Dragons_ territory, and had been on the receiving end of Hun's pressure tactics recently. When Dave refused to pay the _Purple Dragons _their protection money, the store was set a blaze one January night. My foster parents were lost in that attack.

For the second time in my life I was alone. The funeral and finally cost of my foster parents accounts took everything they had and then a lot more. I sold there house to finalized the accounts, the house they had shared for more than thirty years.

Finding myself with little money and no where to go, I decided to make a chance and took a bus into the city. Within two days I found myself dodging _Purple Dragons_ nearly everywhere I went. It became clear that they were following me, reporting back to their master and it didn't take long for Hun to find me.

On my fourth night in the city I had been moving towards an area that had known places for homeless to sleep. I had rounded a corner when my body made impact with a hard and very large chest. Looking up I met the very satisfied eyes of none other than Hun, and he smirked down at me. "Well, well what do we have here? Little Jessica Dealen, all alone on these mean city streets; it's not safe out here for a pretty little thing like you."

The looks he was casting me caused a shiver to run down my spine, but I tried my best to conceal it. "What do you want Hun? You know the money's all gone."

A sick grin took over his face and he advanced on me. "Oh, I know the old man's money is gone, but his sweet little girl still has to pay up. Call it family dues." His right hand grabbed my wrist and he held it with a nearly crushing strength.

Fighting against him as he began to pull us deeper into the alley, panic beginning to set in. "What do you want from me Hun?"

"I offered the old man a good deal. You for a clean slate on his debit; he refused." He had moved us about twenty feet back when his arm yanked my own and he slammed me into the brick wall. "I may not of gotten my money but I will get something out of it, and you're going to do the paying."

Following my first instants, I spat in his face causing his grip to loosen and I tried to run. "Someone please help me!"

Before I could get three feet his hand was around my throat and tightening. His other began making quick work of the thin t-shirt I wore, ripping it down the front. The hand around my throat moved down to fondle my bra clad chest as he reached for his pants.

Knowing he may very well kill me I found the strength and gave one more yell. "Help! Someone plea..."

As his pants hit the dirty ground, his hand returned to my throat, his snarling face inches from mine. "Big mistake whore." I watched as his free hand rose.

The impact I had expected never came. Instead the pressure of Hun's hand and weight was taken from me in a flash of green. Sinking to the cold ground, I watched with tear filled eyes as four men came to my rescue. I could hear one say "the girl's not interested Hun!" before punching him dead in the face.

Within three minutes the four had Hun knocked out cold and had turned their attention back to the alley, and where I sat. All of them seemed lost as too what would come next. From the lights on the street I could see they either had on costumes or weren't human. I could tell they were stuck between speaking to me and just simply leaving.

I rose from the ground, holding the torn shirt as best my chest would allow and smiled at them. "Thank you so much, I thought that creep was going to...well you know."

The one in a red mask regarded me carefully and then spoke. "He shouldn't bother you again, but just to be safe, you shouldn't be going around alleys this late and alone anymore, Miss..."

I smiled a stepped a bit closer. "Jessica, Jessica Dealen. And unfortunately I don't have much choice right now. This mound of horse shit just took away my second set of

parents."

They all stared at not only my langue but my admission. The blue clad member stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

Sighing I stepped up to Hun and kicked him in between the legs, earning a yell in his unconscious state and a smirk from me. "He was pressuring my foster parents, finally had their bakery burned to ashes. Don't know if he realized they were inside or not but the fire crew couldn't get to them. They died in each other's arms."

Tears streamed from my eyes now and the purple clad member stepped forward with a handkerchief. "Forgive me Miss Dealen, but you said foster parents?"

Nodding after drying my eyes, I sighed and then met his gaze. "My birth parents died in a car crash when I was five. Dave and Ginger took me in at seven and I buried them last month, just after turning eighteen two months ago."

The orange member choice than moment to speak, it was clear he had been crying as well. "Dudes, we should get here home and check everything out before she's alone again."

Shaking my head, I couldn't met there eyes. "The final costs took everything Dave and Ginger had. I sold the house just to come out less than two hundred dollars above water. I'm homeless until something chances, and unless you all are going to become my bodyguards I'm sure tonight won't be the last run in with Hun."

They all seemed to consider my words before nodding to each other and the blue clad member looked at me. "We want to help you Jessica, but there's some things we have to discuss first. If you'll trust us, we'll go up top to talk and then get you to some friends and any help we're able to provide."

Nodding, the shock of their offer still running through me; I never even saw the rest of them move. The red clan member moved forward and stopped in front of me.

He smirked as I blushed and tried again to pull the shirt closed. "Don't worry about that, we'll get ya another one soon. De name's Raphael, though everybody just calls me Raph. I'm gonna pick ya up and jump to the roof, arms around my neck and hold on tight."

One of his large hands moved to my shoulder blades while the other scooped up my legs and he held me to his chest with little effort. "Anything else I should know before you get started?" My arms sliding around his neck and a small smile gracing my face.

He smirked in return. "Just two things. One, welcome to the club, we'll getcha a jacket."

This close, his handsome face and sexy smirk had my heart racing. "And two?"

He spared me one more glance before beginning to jump and climb. "Try not to fall in love with me."

As he jumped and I clung tighter to him, one thought ran through my mind. _"Might be harder than you think Raph."_

"Ya still with me Jess?" Raph's voice broke through my memories; taking me by surprise. He stood just inside the dojo doors, two water bottles in his left hand and a cocky smile across his face.

"_Great, he caught me."_ Smiled to him, we met half way and he handed over my bottle. "Yeah, just thinking about how far every thing's come since meeting y'all."

"Ah, so you weren't just fantasizing about me then?" He was standing about a foot back but might as well have been against me because of the reaction my body was having. I had been attracted to him from the beginning; just hadn't admitted it.

Needing to gain some control back, I stepped closer and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck; his eyes widening slightly under his mask. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't; what's it too ya?"

I had taken him for surprise and it showed as he tried to figure out his next move. "I'm not exactly your species Babe." Even though it was meant to be a put off, his arms circled my waist and pulled me closer until our chests touched.

This was dangerous territory and we both knew it; though neither could seem to step back and out of the other's arms. "Perception is fifty-fifty Raph, y'all are more human than most walking up top."

We were so close now, somehow having closed the distance between us to only a breath away. Just as he seemed to find his train of thought, the sound of foot falls headed our way had us separating, and moving a few feet apart.

Leo stood in the doorway a moment later, his usual smile in place. "Mind if I observe for a while? Mikey's down there watching...I'm not really sure what it is but I'm very disturbed."

His eyes left mine and moved over to Raph, who nodded and reached for a set of bows. _"Great, we're back to distance fighting." _Moving to catch the bow he'd tossed over, I sighed and took my stance.

Two hours later we had moved through nearly every weapon in the room and were now down to hand-to-hand. Leo still sat in the floor, leaning against the wall, clearly enjoying the show. The banter we'd exchange the last few minutes was becoming more flirtatious by the minute; maybe there was something between us.

After blocking a dragon punch from him, I turned to catch his ribs with a spinning elbow but Raph as always was ready and caught me before it could connect. "You left yourself open there Babe."

His arms were locked above my arms and he held my back tightly against his plastron. Smiling, I leaned my head back to rest against his shoulder, and whispered in his ear cannel. "Maybe I wanted to be caught."

Taking one of my forearms, he spun me away from his hold and then retook his stance. "Flirting won't save you in a real fight Jess."

Normally the flirting wouldn't have bothered him; in fact he would have been doing his own share. But Leo was in the room and could hear almost every word. This was serious to him, and I needed to view it the same.

We'd been sparing a few more minutes and had found our comfortable space again, even with our audience. Blocking a hook from Raph, my left foot swept out to catch his right leg and he fell to the mat. Taking the moment to gain the advantage, I followed his fall and pinned his wrist down, finally resting straddle across his waist.

In this position we were eye level and Raph studied me closely before grinning, and I returned it. Sitting up, I released his wrist, but didn't move from his waist. "I win."

His grin became a smirk in less than a second and he flipped our positions, coming to rest straddle upon waist, his hand beside my head. "It's not over until their out cold or dead Jess."

Nodding I returned his smirk, he was right but this hadn't been a really fight for my life and he was so close now. I had long since learned that fighting made me "hot" but the only brother that held my interest was above me now. Reaching up for his shoulder, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his mouth. This way it was my actions that were accountable and he could pull away at any time.

Pulling away from him after that small kiss, I expected him to do just that. What I received was something completely different. Instead he returned my kiss and pushed me back into the floor, his right hand moving to my side. My arms moved to wind around his neck as our head tilted and he began to deepen our kiss.

Coughing drew out attention and Raph sprung from me as if I'd bit him. Sitting up from the dojo floor, I met Leo's amused gaze. He was enjoying this more than he should. "Well that was defiantly a tactic I haven't seen you use before Raph."

Raph had been a few feet away and now turned his attention to Leo, not bothering to spear me a glance. "It was a weak moment Leo, don't make too much out of it."

To say my feelings were hurt would be an understatement. _"A weak moment? Is that all it was to him?"_ Standing now I regarded the clan's oldest brother, he had undoubtedly notice my unease and was still staring at Raph.

Leo sighed and rubbed his eyes before speaking again. "It wasn't an attack Raph. Whatever's going on between you and Jessica..."

Raph cut him off and might as well have been using a blade against me instead, it cut that deep. "There's nothing going on, and there won't be. It was a moment of weakness that won't be repeated so let's just drop it! I'm head for the shower."

Leo and I watched him leave the room without another word, and I felt like crumbling back to the floor. After a moment Leo finally broke the uneasy silence that had filled the room. "I'm sorry Jess, if I'd known his reaction would be that...I wouldn't have opened my mouth."

Nodding I moved toward him and retrieved the water bottle I'd left by the door. "It's okay Leo, it took all of us by surprise."

As I moved to leave the room and hopefully use the shower without running into Raph, his hand met my shoulder. "You're attracted to Raph, I've known that much." Nodding without meeting his gaze he continued. "How long?"

Sighing, my eyes still looking at the floor and his hand just on my shoulder, the doubt over the kiss filled my heart. "Maybe since the beginning." His hand fell as I left the room.

A month later things were still tense between me and Raph. After the kiss in front of Leo, he had completely changed our routine. He avoided time alone with me at all costs and training was supervised by Leo _"for a second opinion" _every time.

Currently I was sat next to Mikey on the couch as he played a racing game. The comfortable silence was broken when he set his game and down and turned to me. "Dudette, can I ask you a question?"

I set my book down and smiled at the youngest and sweetest of all the brothers. "Dudette" was nearly always what Mikey used to address me, and I loved it. "Of course Mikey, whats up?"

Our eyes met and his took on a guilty look that was never good. "It's none of my business but I've noticed things changing between you and Raph. Is there something going on or had gone on because you two can't seem to stand being around each other now?"

"_Oh boy."_ Taking one of his hands in mine, I smiled. "It's complicated Mikey, but don't worry. Things will be better soon." After kissing his head I stood and went in search of Raph.

I found him in the garage, under his bike with tools laying next to him. Though I'm sure he'd heard me, he continued to work as if he hadn't. "Raph, we need to talk."

He sighed and his hand came out from the bike to reach for a wrench. "I'm kinda busy right now Jess. Can't this wait till later?"

Now angry that he could put me off again, I reached down and pulled him from under the bike, the wheels on the dolly holding him protesting some. "No it can't, you've been avoiding this and me for a month."

He huffed and stood, invading my space as he did so. "I don't run from nothing, it just wasn't anything to talk about. It was a mome..."

"A moment of weakness, I know. You've used that excuse for a month now and I'm tired of it. If that's all it was, then why did you kiss me back?" He couldn't escape that and he knew it.

A smirk formed on his face and I cringed. "Cause I'm just like every other guy, I'm a pig. I wasn't gonna pass up the chance to pin a hot little piece of ass under me."

He was baiting me and I knew it but that had stung. "You're right, you are a pig."

Without spearing him another glance I moved back into the lair to retrieve my purse and turned to leave again. As I made it through the garage door he looked up from his place again under the bike. "Where the shell are you going?"

My steps didn't hesitate as I reached for the door and turned the handle. "I need to clear my head."

He had stopped working on the bike and stood again. "At nine-thirty at night?"

Out the door now, I yelled before it could close. "Yes!"

Forty minutes later, I sat on a bench inside the park. I had expected one of the guys to come after me but so far no one had showed or called. Finally exhausted, I stood and began to walk back towards the lair.

Turning I came face to face with four _Purple Dragons_, and panic set in. Reaching into my purse, my hand hunted for the shell cell Donny had gave me; it wasn't there. With no way to contact the others I threw the useless bag down and faced the four in front of me. "What do you want?"

One of the men stepped forward, a sick smile on his face. "Hun's been looking for you, says he's not done." His hand reaching for me.

Reacting as my training had taught me, I attacked and had the advantage for just a moment, before his men over powered me. "Tell your master I'm not interested!"

The one who had addressed me before stood from the ground and wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve. "If you're still able to talk you can tell him yourself. Until then he's welcomed us to abusing you first."

Before I could try to react their hands and knives were everywhere. Ripping and cutting my shirt and pants from me, leaving only my bra and panties as they pushed me to the ground. Zippers were the last thing I heard before their weight was taken from me.

Looking up and doing all that I could with scraps to cover, I watched as the four brothers once again saved me from being raped. They each made quick work of a man, and then gathered around me.

Leo knelt in front of me and looked over a gash above my eye. "You shouldn't have left the lair this late alone. When we realized you'd left your shell cell, we came looking for you."

Though his words weren't harsh I still couldn't met his steady eyes. Raph broke the silence and shocked everyone as he bent and lifted me from the ground. "We fought, that's why she left like that Leo, if anyone's to blame it's me. Let's get her home."

The return to the lair was silent as Raph carried me and the others followed. Splinter met us at the door, a blanket in hand and worry in his eyes. Raph set me down in front of his father and after wrapping the blanket around my shoulders moved toward the kitchen.

Splinter and Donny led me into the lab and Donny's gentle hands set to work, cleaning and bandaging my scraps and cuts. Once he knew that I was settled and in good hands, Splinter returned to his room for the night, and I met Donny's concerned eyes. "You bout gave us a heart attack Jessie."

Sighing as he cleaned the spot above my eye, I sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. I just needed to get away, Raph had upset me and I just...oh gosh. I won't leave late again without someone Donny, I promise."

He had just finished dressing the last wound, and smiled. "Good, I'm gonna hold ya to that promise. Now off to bed with you missy."

Nodding to him and enjoying his sweet and caring smile I felt a yawn working to over take me. I lifted a hand to cover it and he grinned bigger still. "Need to be carried to bed there princess?"

Before I could react, Raph's voice filled the room. "I'll take her Donny, go getcha some sleep."

Donny looked between both of us, seeming to consider the offer before kissing my head and stepping out of Raph's way. Once he reached me, Raph's strong arms lifted me from the table and with very little effort, he carried me up the stairs.

Neither of us said anything as he moved towards the bedrooms, past mine and into his own. Leaning back I regarded him carefully. "Raph, this isn't my room."

Seeming to consider his actions for a moment, he finally moved again and deposited me onto his bed. "Humor me for tonight, we'll figure the rest out tomorrow."

Nodding to him I rose and slipped from the blanket that had been around me. He watched me move around the left side of his bed and settle under his covers while removing his gear.

Slipping in beside me, we held each others gazes for several minutes before he reached for the lamp and the room became dark. "You know ya scared me shitless right?"

Nodding though I was sure he had missed it, I sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Tipping my chin with his fingers, he pressed a small kiss to my forehead. "So am I, goodnight Jess."

My mind reeled over what that small show of affection would mean. "Goodnight Raph."

The next morning we awoke to his alarm clock, he rolled to quite it, and then returned to his spot spooned against me. Somehow we had ended up cuddle together during the night and neither of us were eager to move apart.

Turning in his arms to face him, his amber eyes unmasked and so beautiful; all I wanted was to kiss him. At that moment his mouth connected with mine and passion erupted from us as he rolled me underneath him.

As he pulled away I stared into his warm amber eyes. "Please tell me this isn't just another weak moment."

He rolled us so that I was on top and smiled at me. "If kissing you is a weak moment, I'll be weak for the rest of my life. If you'll still have me?"

"Yes!" Was all that left me before I had leaned down and kissed him again. We could have weak moments together and that would be just fine.

Eight months later our relationship would take a sudden change. I had taken a job with an advertising company a few months before and while I loved it, the job took a lot of time away from Raph. The stress had begun to show in our relationship.

Picking me up in the park after work one day, the ice finally broke and we had that unforgettable fight. We both admitted fault for that at some point or another but it had still cost us. Thirteen months and my moving to Virginia for a year; a price that was too high.

Raph and I had been together for the past four years since my return to New York. Our life together wasn't always pretty; there were always things that came in between us. My work schedule with the firm, his nightly patrol with his brothers; or little issues that seemed to make one or both of us angry.

The difference this time was we weren't willing to let go again. We had promised to make it work and with a lot of effort we had for four years. There would be more to come, and tonight I'd tell him why...

In those four years, Leo and Su had conceived and brought the family's next generation to life. A beautiful baby girl named Rose was the light of all our lives and had brightened the lair for three years now. Splinter was overjoyed to be a grandfather before his time came and loved to play with his "baby rose".

Mikey and Donny had each met a young woman and were in committed relationships with them now for nearly a year. Mikey had met Joy during a concert; she had found him watching from a tree branch. Upon being found he fell and she brought him home with a sprained ankle. She had barely left his side on her days off work since.

Donny met Tyler online and after talking for nearly two months, she had finally convinced him that "whatever the issue was, she'd see past it". True to her word, she had in fact seen past his appearance and had become like a member of the family easily. He was the happiest I'd ever seen him.

"Jessica get your tail down here!" Sighing I rose from our bed as Raph's voice filled the lair. _"What's his problem now?" _Reaching the stairs I got a good look at him.

Raph was in the living room, pacing and the others were no where to me seen. "Raph, what's wrong? Where are the others?"

He stopped his pacing and turned to me, an unreadable expression on his face. "I asked to speak to you alone." His hands were clenching and unclenching, as they did when he was nervous.

I walked down the stairs to him and he took my hand and led me to sit in one of our best chairs. "Raph, you're scaring me. What's this all about?"

His pacing stopped and he turned again to face me. "You've been home four years, and while it's no secret...I'm the only one not acknowledging you for what you are; my mate."

Clarity hit me and my eyes watered, he was worried about our less than formal status. "Raph I've never needed a title to know that we love and belong to each other. It doesn't need to be official for me to be happy."

Without missing a beat he knelt in front of me. "I think it should be. Leo and Su married within weeks of becoming mates and that was years ago. Mikey and Donny I'm sure will one day ask the girls to be theirs and I don't want you left out. I've been so stupid to not ask you years ago. You could have walked away again..."

I stopped him there, tears running from my eyes. "No Raphael, I'd never walk away from us again, I love you." I leaned forward and kissed him. "And besides, we can't be a family..." I took his green hand and laid it on my stomach. "...if we're not all together."

Shock was written all over his face and he stared into my eyes and down to his hand over my stomach before meeting my eyes again. "You mean...we're gonna...we've..."

Smiling at him trying to form the words, I leaned in and placed my forehead against his. "Confirmed it this morning with Donny, we're having a baby!"

A happy yell left him as he scooped me up and spun us around the room. As my feet touched the ground again, he knelt. "I'll beg if you want to hear it. Marry me, raise our baby and grow old with me. Will you be my mate?" He produced a sparkling diamond ring from his belt and waited for my answer.

I bent and kissed him with everything that was in me. When we finally broke apart I smiled. "Yes!" And then I kissed him again as he slid the ring on my finger.


End file.
